


Chants of the stars

by Kheodur



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, dragon!Inaho, phoenix!Slaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheodur/pseuds/Kheodur
Summary: Someone says that phoenixes are born from cold Stardust - and listen to their quiet sad babble for the rest of their days. Slaine doesn't want to be part of this endless loop, but he has to.
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Chants of the stars

Silvery distant stars whisper mournfully of death and eternity - Slaine covers his ears and mutters to himself that it is none of his business. They say it will pass - Slaine turns away.

The phoenixes talk to the stars, but Slaine doesn't want to do that at all - he's a man now, damn it, a man, not some fiery immortal bird. He is not there, absolutely not, these are fairy tales lost in the abyss of centuries, and he is just a man. Just a person who is stuck too close to the stars.

Who just wants to go home.

The songs of the stars make him feel sick and unhappy. They whisper that he lived as many times as the lights of star sky went out at that moment. And it will be born again until there are no stars left.

He doesn't remember - or doesn't want to remember past lives. He follows his light Princess - and the stardust rains down behind the large porthole windows. Slaine tries to listen to Asseylum, her gentle quiet talk - and not cold tale of eternity. Still, when the Princess of Mars asks for a story, Slaine unwittingly tells the stories of the cold stars.

Asseylum laughs - and the closest star is burn his mind as hellfire and monotonous whispers the truth.

_"Everything will pass"_

***

Slaine dreams of flying free - hot, calm solar wind under his flaming wings. Slaine is happy - he lives and breathes in his sleep.

But reality hits ршь in the gut, snapping only the steel feathered wings. His Princess, practically his sister, to whom he told strange sad starry tales, is dead.

Wet filth runs down his cheeks, and Slaine is burning inside, gasping for air. The light shakes and sings to him about eternity - Slaine doesn't believe him. How can he believe someone who whispers all his life that every one of his actions is meaningless and will soon be forgotten, that everything will remain the same as it was?

Cold rage rises in his chest and seethes - heat like the explosion of a hundred suns, running through his veins, dispersing the blood charmed with cold dust.

The gloves burn in his hands, showering with snow-white ash

The universe sighs sadly as it releases the Firebird from the sleepy embrace of eternity.

***

Lively.

Bold and lively.

Her snow-white dress flies around her like sea foam, like the huge wings of a Seagull. He can see that scattered perfection in the distance - the wind rips her hair, the precious gold of Mars. She is under someone's protection - perhaps unreliable, fragile - but she is alive and real. The stars doomily ring about the pointlessness of the struggle.

Body of Trillram burned in the fire. The ash is pure, white as sea foam, like a Princess's dress, like running clouds, like cold and starlight - nothing else reminds you of a man with such a dirty soul. Slaine tries his fire for the first time in (this) life. It is docile and soft.

Slaine stares at the Sun and doesn't squint.

The Sun is also a star.

Slaine asks it to tell him about the flames.

***

Troyard knows that no one will believe him. It's easier for them to disbelieve-a dead Princess is more useful to them than a living one. They are already reaching for the ground, for the blue-and-white ball on the velvet cushion of space.

Slaine, on the other hand, doesn't care who gets their hands on it. He attentively (though stepping over himself) listens to the rustle of Stardust and follows the gold of Mars. However, she is followed - without knowing it - by her killers, those who are only happy to new battles and battles.

And a vague sense of something strange, similar to him, pulls him along.

Cruhteo has a heavy hand. Slaine’s cheek burns, and his head still rings - the Sun whispers to him about revenge. It's just a pity that revenge isn't the answer for all.

Out of the corner of his ear, he hears about Orange. He remembers it next to the Princess - the orange color is impossible to forget. A bright spot of color - like a solar fire.

A tight, warm push of predestined in his chest - is his ally. Someone who will help him.

However, instead of wings, you will have to borrow a Sky carrier.

***

He's smart.

Smart and completely unflappable.

And he seems to have absolutely no sense of self-preservation.

\- You have the Princess? - Right? - Troyard asks with strange cold confidence. The sun in his head flashes with joy.

The silence drags on.

\- What if it is true?

The voice of Orange is ... Unusual. Quiet and hissing. A little hissing - but Slaine's hearing is fine and sensitive.

\- Only if you dare try to shoot me down, we're high enough now for you to crash, - Slaine says casually as he gains altitude.

His companion is silent.

\- I think we have a deal, - Troyard grins, circling the ship. - Show me to the Princess, Orange.

\- Whatever you say, Bat, - Orange whispers softly. True, there is no sign of submission here. More like waiting.

Slaine grins wryly as he descends.

***

After the Princess leaves him with a Sunny smile, a girl who seems to be Orange's older sister runs into him.

However, he seems to have forgotten to warn him that she is a Wyvern.

\- Slaine, could you please stay away from my little brother? - she's having a hard time talking - she's on edge. Slaine can almost smell the poison. He swallows nervously.

Her eyes are too cold and calm, and her pupils are vertical and narrow, like a reptile's. Is Wyvern - reptilian?

\- Precious Phoenix. Don't you dare. Approach him, - Cold claws dig into his shirt, and Slaine swallows.

\- Y-u w-ll d-e w-ere y-u st-nd, - Slaine barely catches the words over the hiss. Yuki seems crazy - he sees bone growths among the pitch-black hair.

She pushes away from him and runs away, her tail hitting the ship's upholstery.

Slaine hisses as the Sun tries to comforts him.

Slaine can still feel the sharp claws on his skin. White, white flames dance before his eyes.

***

He doesn't do anything - Inaho gets to him, sticks to him like he is covered in honey. Yuki hisses from every corner, but is silenced by the intense gaze of the scarlet eyes.

Asseylum is soft and kind, doesn't understand anything at all - and Slaine is completely calm. All is well and the gold of Vers is protected.

And Inaho climbs up to him and looks at him with his beautiful purple eyes - and the stars are silent.

For the first time in (this) life, Slaine is calm and happy. He and Yuki have a certain neutrality - she doesn't try to poison him anymore, and Slaine doesn't set anything on fire anymore. They even seem to put up with each other.

However, Inaho they still prefer to share - and Asseylum laughs. They seem to be heading for peace and quiet.

Peace and tranquility - the words fall pleasantly on the tongue. Slaine curls up in bed and wishes he could see flying among the stars again.

The stars rustle mournfully in his head.

_"Everything will pass"_

***

Slaine runs, the floor practically melting under his feet. The sun no longer whispers - it screams like death to him. Kill, kill, burn, fire.

He hears the gunfire, smell the blood. More shots.

And a muffled, hunted cry that turned into a roar.

Something makes him speed up - on the trail-the smell of blood, Slaine flies in a vestment of snow-white starlight - he only miraculously does not meet anyone on his way.

Golden hair framed in ruby blood - a bent figure next to it, dark hair. Saazbaum tries to get up, leaning on the wall.

Hell turns cold if Slaine would let him go.

A hungry flame crawls along the walls in a flash - Slaine looks like a demon.

His precious gold is fading, the wyvern's treasure is dying quietly - and Slaine doesn't like it when someone else takes what his own.

Saazbaum grins, looking at Slaine.

\- Hello, Speaker-With-The-Stars. So that's what Troyard was hiding from us.

A greedy fire creeps up to his boots.

\- You know, it's very interesting, - Count Saazbaum grins in the face of his death, - It was nice to meet you.

White ash spread over the remains of kataphrakt.

Slaine feels the wings behind him. A hoarse sigh snaps him out of his stupor.

Inaho's scaly tail lashes the floor as his scarlet eyes watch him.

A real live dragon.

The flames don't touch him or the Princess. Inaho breathes hoarsely and crawls toward Salum, red blood dripping from his face. Elegant horns adorn the dark head, and leathery wings trail along the ground.

Dragon blood can heal anything.

Slaine looms darkly over Kaizuka, the Sun singing in his head. Inaho curls his wings in resignation and snaps back uncertainly.

A furious Phoenix against a young wounded Dragon - what outcome could there be, other than the obvious?

Вut Inaho just bites his himself and presses his lips to Slaine's. His blood is bitter.

Slaine takes his hot mouth, greedily sucking in the dark moisture - and leans over the Princess, white flames flaring up above them.

***

Yuki hisses at him, but lets him get close to Inaho, who is lying in a hospital bed - he sleeps most of the time. He is looking warm and cute, with his nose buried in the pillow. Asseylum is now singing like a bird in front of everyone, making an Alliance between Vers and Earth - Slaine watches her Golden hair flash.

Inaho grumbles and scratches the itchy wounds under the bandages - Slaine catches his hands and lies down next to him - the bed creaks and bends under the weight of his body.

Dragons love warmth, so Kaizuka falls silent, burying his face in Troyard’s chest. Slaine scratches his nose on the top of dragon’s head.

The stars are ringing more and more softly, resentfully silent - wow, their heavy sad secrets were exchanged for warmth and comfort. The sun flashes for the last time, gently rustling - and falls silent.

Slaine hums the tune of a starry lullaby, stroking the small dark horns in his shock of soft, tarry hair. White flames dance under his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> Work from 2016. Little by little I translate what I think is good enough to show it here.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
